Johnny St. Cloud
Boulder, Colorado | music = "A Cut Above" by Avery Watts | affiliation = New Age Plague | current_efeds = Universal Wrestling Association | previous_efeds = N/A | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical Subbmission MMA | trainer = Brian Church, Chris Christ, Kaith Granger | debut = July/August ??th, 2010 (UWA) | record = NAFC; 51-17-3, UWA; 0-0-0 | accomplishments = NAFC ULTRA Championship, NAFC Glistening Championship, NAFC New Breed Championship }} Johnathan St. Cloud is an American professional e-wrestler, better known by his ring name Johnny St. Cloud. He is currently performing for Universal Wrestling Association (UWA), where he currently is undebuted. He is to debut as the protegé of Brian Church. Early life Johnathan St. Cloud was born on January 1st, 1989 to Benjamin St. Cloud and Katherine St. Cloud, in Boulder, Colorado. His father was an abusive drunk, and would beat his mother and Johnathan regularly. Eventually, Katherine divorced Benjamin and won full custody, also filing a restraining order. This traumatic period of time would shape John into who he is, starting his interest in mixed martial arts, or MMA. At the age of twelve, Johnathan joined a backyard MMA promotion, with fighters aging from eleven to sixteen. They could only fight their own age and weight group, making it more fair for the smaller, younger kids. He became known as "Johnny," and went on to win twelve straight fights. After losing his thirteenth fight, Johnny St. Cloud became a heel, and adopted the "Endgame" nickname. At fifteen, St. Cloud suffered a concussion, after striking his head in a biking accident, effectively ending his MMA career for quite some time. He'd return to backyard MMA in October of 2004, going undefeated. He was viewed by a talent scout for newAGE-fightCORE, a professional MMA promotion. He was quickly signed to a deal, and entered the New Breed Division of NAFC. Career newAGE-fightCORE (2004-2008) New Breed Division (2004-2005) Johnny St. Cloud would fight in the New Breed Division, based in Cheyenne, Wyoming. There, he'd defeat well-known names such as Cody Brown, Austin Alan, Scott Martin, Kent Lopez, Max Day, and Ben Larter. Cody Brown was in his final eligible year in the New Breed Division, and fought a debuting Johnny St. Cloud on December 19th, 2004. Cody would lose after St. Cloud forced him to submit to a Guillotine Chokehold, a move that would become a signature to St. Cloud in later matches. St. Cloud's upset victory became widely-appreciated as the dawning of a new era in the New Breed Division. He'd fight Austin Alan two consecutive times, after the first fight went to a judge's choice, ruling Alan as the victor. Both fighters thought it was unfair to win by judge's ruling, so they'd fight a second time. This time, Alan would fall victim to an Arm Triangle Choke, putting St. Cloud in the spotlight once more. St. Cloud would continue to win, beating many not-well-known fighters. However, he'd return to fighting New Breed legends, in a fight against Scott Martin, the former New Breed Champion. Martin would beat St. Cloud two times in Johnny's New Breed Division stay. Johnny returned to fighting the lesser-known fighters, until Scott offered him a chance to redeem himself. St. Cloud would defeat Scott Martin with the Guillotine Chokehold he'd used to defeat Cody Brown. This victory put him into the title picture. Johnny St. Cloud could only get a title match in the New Breed Division by defeating both other contenders. The contenders turned out to be Kent Lopez and Max Day. Lopez was in his final months in the New Breed Division, whereas Max Day was one year ahead of St. Cloud. Max Day and St. Cloud met in the ring on April 17th, 2005's edition of F.E.A.R. The fight lasted to the final round, where St. Cloud won by TKO, after a series of vicious shots to the head. Johnny and Kent Lopez would meet for the final match in the contendership series on May 1st, 2005's edition of F.E.A.R. Kent Lopez was defeated after a KO from a knee shot to the face, and then a backfist. Johnny St. Cloud's title match against then-champion Ben Larter was set for May 29th, 2005's "Survival" pay-per-view. The match has been considered to be the best New Breed Division fight in history, with Johnny St. Cloud coming out the victor, after the Guillotine Chokehold, which many called the Endgame, after his nickname. He would hold the title until his final months in the New Breed Division, where he'd lose the title to up-and-comer Lukas Weber, after a TKO. Johnny St. Cloud would take his final month (December) in the New Breed Division as a hiatus, resting his body up, and training for his ULTRA Division debut in 2006. ULTRA Division (2006-2008) January 15th, 2006's edition of ULTRA showcased the debut of Johnny St. Cloud, in a loss to Ben Larter, viewed as revenge for the title match in the New Breed Division. Johnny St. Cloud would continue to lose in the ULTRA Division, until Ben Larter came to his aid, and began to mentor him. Larter, whose nickname was the "Overdose," and Johnny St. Cloud became collectively known as "Game Over," referencing to both of their nicknames. With Larter's teachings, St. Cloud would go on to defeat Max Day for the second time, as well as new foes, such as Raymond Smith and Jake Wolfe. St. Cloud's victorious streak would be ended by Michael Joseph, who reigned undefeated at this point. Joseph won via armbar submission, a submission Johnny would adopt after the fight. When NAFC became more popular, a flood of new fighters entered the ULTRA Division, making it more difficult to get into the title picture. However, to help lessen this difficulty, NAFC management decided to usher in a new kind of MMA fighting. Tag Team fights were introduced, and the ULTRA Division lost one fourth of its fighters to the Tag Team Division, also known as the ALIGN Division. Johnny St. Cloud only fought in two ALIGN Division fights in his career, one victory, one loss. On May 21st, 2006's "Evolve" pay-per-view, Johnny took part in a celebration of Armed Forces Day, where he and his mentor got into a brawl, which was separated by fellow fighters. Both were fined and suspended for the fight. St. Cloud would head back to Boulder, Colorado for more schooling in the two month suspension he'd serve. During July 30th, 2006's "Revolt" pay-per-view, Johnny St. Cloud returned to the ULTRA Division in a fight against Lukas Weber. Lukas Weber, who defeated St. Cloud for the New Breed Championship in 2005, and St. Cloud had become close friends once Weber had graduated into the ULTRA Division. Lukas Weber and Johnny St. Cloud's fight wasn't about the victory, they said in a post-fight interview, it was "about showing the world, mainly the fans, exactly what the ULTRA Division's got. If that means that our fight is looked at, and will be looked at, as a mockery of the business, then sobeit. I had fun. Lukas had fun. The fans went nuts. I say 'job well done' to Lukas and myself. Hate me for it all you want." The fight had gone to a draw. At August 27th, 2006's "Adapt" pay-per-view, Johnny St. Cloud would fight Glistening Champion Sam Cage for the title. Cage defeated Johnny after doctor stoppage. Johnny was diagnosed with a minor concussion, keeping him out of competition for one month. Johnny would make a surprise return at October 1st, 2006's "Death Before Dishonor" pay-per-view, in a Glistening Championship rematch against Sam Cage. This time, Johnny came out the victor, after an armbar submission. Johnny St. Cloud would defend the title successfully twice, against Raymond Smith and Max Day. Michael Joseph, still undefeated, returned from injury (after a car accident), and defeated Johnny for the Glistening Championship after TKO. However, after the match, doctors diagnosed Michael with a hairline fracture on his shin, and he would be forced to relinquish the Glistening Championship belt. Johnny St. Cloud's improvement in fighting became an object of interest for the board of directors, who placed him in a match with former ULTRA Champion Phil Rubin. Rubin and St. Cloud would fight to two draws, before they met at December 24th, 2006's "Dream" pay-per-view, where St. Cloud finally defeated him via Guillotine Choke. This victory catipulted him into the ULTRA Championship scene, where he would lose two fights, and win four. The two losses came at the hands of Sam Cage and Michael Joseph. However, Johnny St. Cloud would defeat Sam Cage at February 24th, 2007's "Opportunity" pay-per-view, after a KO backfist. Johnny St. Cloud would be booked to fight Michael Joseph for the ULTRA Championship at May 26th, 2007's "Evolve" pay-per-view, just over one year since his fight with Ben Larter. Finally, Johnny St. Cloud managed to end Michael Joseph's undefeated streak, after using all of his well-known maneuvers, the armbar, the backfist, the knee strike, and finally, the Guillotine Chokehold. Johnny St. Cloud's reign as ULTRA Champion would last from May 26th to August 25th, 2007, at the "Adapt" pay-per-view, where Johnny would lose the title to Lukas Weber, after a KO. Lukas Weber would lose the title back to Johnny St. Cloud at "Death Before Dishonor" on October 13th, 2007. Johnny would continue to successfully defend the title until his final match with NAFC, at December 22nd, 2007's "Dream" pay-per-view, just less than a year since his victory against Phil Rubin. He would lose the championship to James Knight, who defeated him via modified Guillotine Chokehold. St. Cloud has been looked at as one of the best fighters in NAFC history. Generation_Next.Wrestling (2008-2010) New Directions Johnny St. Cloud participated in a celebratory New Years Open series. The event showcased wrestling, boxing, and MMA. Johnny showed great interest in the Professional Wrestling series, watching a man named Brian Church defeat two other men in a triple threat match, after delivering his finishing "Church Bells" maneuver to one man, and forcing the other to submit to a Double Underhook Seated Compression Choke. Johnny requested for Brian to watch him fight, to see if he'd be a good professional wrestler. St. Cloud came out victorious against two unknown fighters, who - for being unknown - fought like champions. He won via Guillotine Chokehold. After the match, Brian, having found out it was Johnny's birthday, offered him a spot in his Generation_Next.Wrestling program, where he'd teach wrestlers how to become global icons, much like himself. Johnny accepted, and would return to Colorado to train. Johnny's record in his first month at GN.W was 4-0. He, alongside Drei Henker, were the leaders in record. After St. Cloud defeated Henker, Johnny would advance to the next round, starting back at 0-0. He'd continue to advance every month, losing at most one match a month. One year after he was given the spot, his overall record was 45-7. With his astonishing record, Brian had him skip the next year's training, and pushed him into what would be a normal competitors third-year training. Here, he was met with more of a challenge, and was able to defeat, and lose to, many well-known superstars, including Chris Christ, Jason Vayne, Troy Chelsea, and Kyle Cooper. After five months in this training, Johnny St. Cloud aligned with Evan Staab, as part of the "Undeniable" stable, which would later include Drei Henker. The faction lasted for two months, until Evan Staab turned on Drei Henker, forcing Johnny to choose between the two. He decided on neither, and attacked both, becoming a heel in the process. He would participate in a three-way feud for one month, until a triple-threat ladder match, which offered a Graduation Match for December 2009. The match came to a close when Evan Staab knocked Drei Henker off of the ladder, through two tables. As Staab reached for the briefcase, Johnny St. Cloud leaped to the top of the ladder, and hit a Backfist, knocking Staab out, and off of the ladder, through two tables of his own. Johnny would continue training from October, until December 20th, 2009. On that particular Sunday, Johnny St. Cloud would have to defeat Chris Christ in order to "Graduate". Christ came narrowly close to the victory, after delivering his H1N1 DDT. However, St. Cloud was able to get a second wind, and win after a spinning backfast, transitioned very quickly into a Guillotine Chokehold. After this victory, he graduated from GN.W, and would go into training as a signee of Universal Wrestling Association. Universal Wrestling Association (2010-Present) New Age Plague Johnny St. Cloud was signed to a developmental UWA contract on January Seventh, after Brian Church gave in a letter of recommendation. Johnny would continue to train and be in development, until mid-summer, where he signed a contract, stating that he'd participate in the New Age Plague faction, against Alleviation. Wrestling details *'Finishing Maneuvers' **''The Endgame'' (Guillotine Chokehold) **''Game Over'' (Rolling Omoplata Crossface) **''Payback'' (Superkick) *'Signature Maneuvers' **''TTMI (Tribute To Michael I)'' (Scissored Armbar) **''TTMII (Tribute To Michael II)'' (Fujiwara Armbar) **Knee Strike To The Face **Spinning Backfit To The Face **Arm Triangle Choke **''Survival'' (Kimura) **Kneebar **''Revolt'' (Toe Hold) **Spear **Spinebuster **Gogoplata **Inverted Gogoplata **Triangle Choke **Roundhouse Kick **Powerbomb Variations ***Running ***Sitout ***Spinning **Sankaku-Gatame **Omoplata **Ankle Lock **Cloverleaf **Anaconda vice **Chinlock **Cobra clutch **Bridging cobra clutch **Crossface **Front chancery **Front sleeper **Front facelock **Inverted facelock **Three-quarter facelock **Side headlock **STF **Cross-legged STF **Muta Lock **STS **Crucifix armbar **Fujiwara armbar **Headscissors armbar **Scissored armbar **Seated armbar **Short arm scissors **Tiger feint crucifix armbar **Hammerlock **Wrist lock **Arm-hook sleeper **Corner foot choke **Figure four necklock **Koji Clutch **Leg choke **Rear naked choke **Sleeper hold **Straight jacket **Tonga death grip **Bear hug **Body scissors **Abdominal stretch **Octopus hold **Lotus lock **Argentine leglock **Cross kneelock **Damascus head-leglock **Figure Four Leglock Variants **Figure four leglock ***Haas of Pain ***Inverted figure four ankle lock ***Inverted three-quarter figure four leglock ***Kneeling figure four leglock ***Modified figure four leglock ***Reverse figure four leglock ***Ringpost figure four leglock ***Standing figure four leglock **Indian deathlock **Inverted Indian deathlock **Scorpion Hold **Spinning toe hold *'Nicknames' **The Endgame **Game Over **The Prodigal Protegé *'Entrance Music' **''"Break Stuff"'' by Limp Bizkit Championships and accomplishments *'newAGE-fightCORE' **NAFC ULTRA Championship (2 times) **NAFC Glistening Championship (1 time) **NAFC New Breed Championship (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Association' **No Titles Held.